


blow me kitty

by kel33



Series: The adventures of Magnus and his catboy Alex [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33





	blow me kitty

Since being turned into a cat Alec kept weird hours, he'd sleep most of the day if Magnus let him, and at night he was all energy. He spent most of his nights at the institute, prowling the long corridors, or in the basement keeping himself amused chasing mice, but even that got boring after awhile. 

For a change he went out side, running along the streets in the moonlight was his favourite, it was so peaceful. He'd climb trees and walls just roaming for hours, until finally going home or to Magnus's place, covered from head to toe in dirt and leaves. On the occasions he ended his nights at Magnus's he would crawl through the window creeping through his apartment, just like this evening where he found magnus sprawled out on his bed.

He loved finding his warlock like this, asleep and layed out wearing nothing but some thin lounge pants. Alec slowly moved onto the bed, looking at his beuitiful lover, he gently leaned forward to lightly kiss him on his lips, being careful not to wake him. Alec then brought his hand up to stroke over his nipple causing it to bud at his touch before moving to the next. He then ran his claw gently tickling down Magnus's chest then his stomach before reaching the top of his pants, and To impatient to untie them he used his claws to break the string tying them ripping open the front exposing his semi hard erection.

Alec blows lightly on Magnus's cock causing it to twitch with intreast. He then ran his tongue from base to tip Before opening wide and taking the whole thing in his mouth humming appriciating the feel. Sucking him to full hardness he pressed his tongue against the slit tasting the precum , he decided to take his time Licking and sucking as magnus slept.

As he sucked magnus he reached his hand into his own pants and started to stroke his self, closing his eyes and purring as he lay there feeling his orgasm building with his lovers huge dick in his mouth. Suddenly he felt a hand on the back of his head gripping his hair as magnus thrust his hips up groaning in pleasure, Alec pumped his own cock harder as Magnus held his head pumping his hips until Alec mouth filled with come, magnus then held him there until he swallowed , also bringing his self to the edge.

"Morning kitty" magnus panted as Alec crawled up him to cuddle up, magnus looked at him and shook his head fondly " what have you been upto? Your filthy " he giggled "looks like I'm going to have to give you a bath" he said before kissing his dozing catboy.


End file.
